


they say we are what we are, but we don't have to be

by fakeheaux



Series: hogwarts au [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Animagus, Battle of Hogwarts, Death Eaters, Dungeons, Gryffindor Liam, Gryffindor Louis, Hufflepuff Harry, M/M, Minor Character Death, Niall-centric, Patronus, Slytherin Niall, Slytherin Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeheaux/pseuds/fakeheaux
Summary: "They hate us," Niall murmurs. "They're not going to let us fight with them, just 'cause we wear green."Zayn shakes his head. "Green's just a color, babe. Don't make you who you are."





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i was watching deathly hallows part two and it got to the part where mcgonogall locks up the slytherins and i got to thinking about this post i saw on tumblr a really long time ago that i barely remember but the gist was that everyone had a prejudice against the slytherins and forgot that even gryffindors go bad, i.e. peter pettigrew but yeah that's basically the story of how this happened enjoy
> 
> title is from immortals by fall out boy

" _The dungeons will do_ ," says McGonogall. The Great Hall erupts into cheers as Filch rounds all of the Slytherins up and starts corralling them towards the dungeons. Niall gapes at her. How could she do this? She more than anyone should know that not every Slytherin is a part of the Death Eater movement. He himself's a fecking Muggleborn, for Merlin's sake!

As they walk, a hand grabs his, holding on tight. He looks up, only to see Zayn staring at him wide eyed. Niall can only imagine how he must be feeling. He's got a sister in Ravenclaw and one in Hufflepuff; who's to protect them during the inevitable battle to come? Safaa's only a third year, she can't be expected to fight.

"Mr. Horan!" he hears. He and Zayn stop to see McGonagall approaching them. He squeezes Zayn's hand. "If you would please stay here in the Hall, I've some instructions for you and Mr. Finnigan."

Brows furrowed, Niall runs a hand through his hair. "What?"

The old professor sighs, shaking her head. "If it's Mr. Malik's sisters you're worried about, he can stay, too. It's your housemates I'm concerned with, not the two of you." Her eyes flick pointedly down at their clasped hands.

Zayn clears his throat. "All due respect, Professor, but if you're worried about our housemates, then you're worried about us, as well. We're Slytherins too, you know."

"Yes, how could I forget," McGonagall says, exasperated. "I've known you two boys for the past seven years, tutored you, Mr. Horan, in the art of the Animagus. I trust you. Unfortunately I cannot say the same for Miss Parkinson and her peers." Eyes wide, she shakes her head again. Behind her, Niall can see Harry Potter and his mates closing in together, no doubt coming up with some sort of battle strategy. He glances towards his housemates, the last of who are being taunted by the left over Houses. He sees Colin MacRoe, a first year, get shoved by an older Hufflepuff. He shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, Professor," he says, "but we'll be going now." He stares at her hard, right in the eye. "To the dungeons."

She gasps, but he turns his back on her, and walks with Zayn, with the rest of his House, to the dungeons, where they'll be forced to sit out this battle.

-

"And make sure you cast a Protego charm on Saf, and have her do one on you, alright? Stay safe, please." Zayn says the last part so desperately, so pleadingly, Niall can barely stand to listen. With a wave, Zayn sends off the silver lynx.

He rests his back against the wall Niall's sitting against and slides down, knees folding up. He looks tired, tie loose, shirt untucked, dark circles around his eyes. The fact that just three hours ago they'd been mucking around in the Restricted Section of the library seems so far away, now.

Niall grabs his hand and holds on to it tightly. Suddenly overcome with exhaustion, he tips he head back against the cool brick wall and closes his eyes.

At that same moment, an explosion rings out, and a few of the other Slytherins scream. Pansy, ever the instigator, starts screaming about it being a trap. The group ignores her, though, all taking the chance to escape through the hole that's appeared in the cell door. The only ones who stay behind are the lower year students, plus Zayn and Niall. Zayn stands.

"You all should go back to the common room," he says. "There won't be anyone getting in there, not as long as they don't have the password. You'll be safe, and you'll also be comfortable."

The kids all nod, and set about forming groups of four. Niall doesn't exactly see what their endgame is, only - oh. They go out group by group, each letting the next know if it's safe or not to continue. It's smart, Niall thinks.

He glances over at Zayn, only find the other boy staring back at him.

He quirks his head, still resting on the wall behind him. "What?"

Zayn shrugs and holds out a hand. "You coming? Or shall I just fight on my own."

Shocked, Niall's jaw drops. How can he possibly think of fighting? With their luck, once those rotten Gryffindors see them they'll be blasted to bits. They'll be dead before they even have a chance to raise their wands. He shakes his head.

"What's the point?" he asks. Zayn frowns. "They're not going to let us fight by their side, obviously."

"So we find McGonagall," Zayn says reasonably. "We tell her we're ready to fight, she tells the people closest to her and so on. We're going to be fine. We're going to fight, and we're going to win, and then all the other Houses will see that Slytherins are not all bad. Vincent and Greg maybe, but not us. Not the first years who've just got here and don't completely understand the inter-House hatred. It'll get better."

Niall laughs scornfully. "Should have been a Gryffindor, speeches like that." He shakes his head as Zayn approaches him, calm. When Zayn kneels in front of him, he has to turn away, blinking back furious tears. "They hate us," Niall murmurs. "They won't let us fight with them, just 'cause we wear green."

Zayn shakes his head. "Green's just a color, babe. Don't make you who you are."

Niall turns back to him, eyes wide and teary. Zayn reaches out, hesitating when Niall pulls back, but powering through. He runs his thumb under Niall's eye, catching a tear being squeezed out as Niall shuts his eyes. He can feel Zayn cleaning up his face of stray tears, hands gentle, and gasps when Zayn pulls him into a hug.

"I know it's scary," he whispers, "but we can't just sit back as our friends and family fight to what might very well be their death. If - if you'd like, you can go back to the common room and make sure the kids are safe, but I have to go out there. I have to protect my sisters."

Niall nods, eyes squeezed shut. Sniffing hard, he pulls back. "I'll go with you," he croaks. "Just let me, um. Calm down, I guess." He takes a few deep breaths, and nods again. "Alright. Let's go."

Zayn stands, pulling him up. "Thank you." He smiles. "We've got to find Saf and Wali. To protect them." A dull explosion shakes the dungeon walls, dust falling from the high ceilings. Whatever's up there must be huge, to be felt all the way down here. "I just don't know how to do so in that mess."

Chewing on his lip, Niall shrugs. "I could maybe look for them, first? In - in wolf form."

"No, no, Niall. I can't ask you to do that for me. You could be killed," Zayn protests, grabbing Niall's hand. He looks around wildly, trying to come up with an idea. It's almost as if a light bulb goes off above his head when he does. "I'll send my Patronus ahead of me, how's that? Tell her to look for the girls, and we'll follow close behind. We can use a Disillusionment Charm until we find them."

Warming up to the idea, Niall nods. They cast the charm on each other quickly, then Zayn casts his Patronus. The elegant lynx stares at him, awaiting instruction. "Take me to my sisters," he commands.

With a slight shiver, the silvery animal turns on its paws and bounds off. Niall and Zayn run after it.

Although they had heard the battle waging, the sight that meets them is a shocking one. The stone walls have been torn down, windows smashed, and there are students and adults alike fighting in the corridors. Flashes of light bounce off every available surface as dark wizards and witches fight the good ones. It's a chore to keep up with Zayn's Patronus; its misty figure bounces through piles of rock and people, whereas the boys must dodge these obstacles.

They find Waliyha and Safaa just at the stairs of the North Tower. Waliyha is standing in front of Safaa, one arm thrown out protectively, the other flicking about as she sends flashes of light at a Death Eater woman. A bolt of green narrowly misses Waliyha's head, and Zayn cries out, jumping forward.

" _Petrificus totalus!_ " he yells, and the woman falls, bound. His Disillusionment charm fades as if water were running down his body, and he throws himself at his sisters, arms wrapped around the both of them. "Are you alright, are you hurt?" he asks quickly, pushing their hair back from their faces. They both nod, looking all too relieved to see him.

"Zayn, please, we should leave," Waliyha says. "We're not safe here, none of us."

Shaking his head, Zayn presses his lips together. "There'll be no way out, love," he says gently. Niall casts off his own charm and watches for any threats around them. There's a particularly threatening-looking werewolf standing a few feet away. Niall has to make sure they're not seen as a target in their moment of vulnerability.

As if from a dream, he sees Harry Potter, followed by his two mates, run through a giant hole in the wall. Hermione Granger sends a red bolt at the werewolf Niall had been staring at, sending him across the room. She meets Niall's gaze and nods, once. Then she and the other two are off again to who knows where. There's a basilisk gang in her hand, which he finds curious, but not curious enough that he forgets about Zayn and his sisters.

"We should find someplace safe within the castle," he calls to them, still watching for threats. "The passages the houselves use to clean, perhaps, or maybe even the Room of Requirement. Just - somewhere not many people will think to go."

"The Room will be a bad idea," Safaa says, stepping out of the ring of Zayn's arms. "I heard some Gryffindors talking; apparently the Boy Who Lived is headed there, right now. Chances are so will many others."

Niall nods. "She's right. The passages it is, then."

So off they go, Niall in the lead and Zayn bringing up the rear. They cast and deflect more spells and charms and curses than Niall even knew existed (except not really - he's third in his year, right after Granger and Draco Malfoy, he knows plenty of spells and charms and curses, enough to fill all the books he's read). He glances behind him every so often to make sure his tail is still intact.

They pass by a shock of red hair - it's three Weasleys, all fighting together. Two of them seem to be arguing in the midst of everything, throwing their arms up to deflect spells while throwing insults at each other. Then, faster than Niall can blink, a green blaze hits one of them right in the face. He falls, and the one he'd been arguing with throws himself over the body. Niall falters in his steps, feels Safaa crash into him, but he can't be bothered with apologizing. He sends the Cruciatus curse at the Death Eater who's cast the killing curse, revels in seeing seeing them fall and twist in pain. Once he's satisfied, he continues on.

He can hear Zayn calling his name, but doesn't look back. He leads them to the secret corridor where he and Zayn used to fool around, the one hidden by a curtain hanging right by the Gryffindor common room. He shepherds the girls in, and only enters after he and Zayn have made sure no one's seen them. The hall was surprisingly empty, but one can never be too sure in a school for magic.

"Alright," says Zayn. "You two will stay here, while Niall and I go back to fight." He's met with immediate protests, both girls snapping at him, but he waves his hands furiously. "No, _no_ , okay, you need to stay safe. I - I'm not even sure you'll be safe here, I mean -"

"So let us go with you!" Waliyha interrupts. "We can fight just as well as you can, Zayn, you know it."

Scoffing, Zayn rolls his eyes. "You're a fifth and third year; you don't even know Patronuses yet."

Smirking, Waliyha crosses her arms, clearly smug. "Yes we do." She reaches into her skirt pocket and pulls out a galleon. Niall gasps, understanding.

"Dumbledor's Army," he mumbles. He shakes his head when Zayn gives him a look, as if clearing his head of cobwebs. "Harry Potter and his mates started it in fifth year; he taught anyone who signed up Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was his way of rebelling against Umbridge."

Looking plenty confused, Zayn shakes his head. "Yeah, I don't care, you're staying here." And he pulls out his wand and casts an Obscuring charm on the girls. They cry out in shock when they disappear, and then again when Zayn freezes them.

He gives Niall a look, and they leave without another word.

-

The battle is in full wage when they jump back into it. Death Eaters are easily spotted, wearing all black robes in contrast to the school uniforms or much more colorful robes of the students and professors and other adults who are fighting to protect the castle. Niall loses his breath when he sees how many bodies are lying around in the wreckage, eyes open and dull or bodies twisted gruesomely.

Zayn leaps in front of him suddenly, arm raised, and fires off a bolt of red at a foul faced man. The man growls and jabs his wand at them sharply. Niall can see the magic coursing through the air as if it's made up of invisible swords, and he jumps in front of Zayn this time, yelling, "Sectumsempra!"

The man crumples, cuts appearing across his skin and flowing with blood. The smell of it is thick in the air and Niall gags, grabbing Zayn's hand and turning him away, only to be met with a snarling werewolf. The were crouches, slowly sliding his claws out until they're inches long, but before he can pounce, Zayn and Niall both Stun him. He flops to the ground, eyes open and dazed.

They continue to fight like that, defending each other when they can't defend themselves. Many times they'll wave their wands at the same target, and they'll share a quick rushed laugh after, but it never lasts longer than a second. Zayn has many close calls, but not as many as Niall, who dives in front of as many green shocks of light as he can. Each time he surfaces unscathed, Zayn will give him a look so full of horror he almost feels guilty, but in all honesty, he'd rather die himself than have another innocent fall instead.

It feels as though they've been fighting for years when the voice crawls through their heads. Because that's what it feels like, like some sort of creature grabbing onto whatever it can with its tiny claws to get further ahead. The voice is cold, echoey, as if in a cave where there's not so much as the tiniest gust of wind. Niall has to clasp his hands to his ears, and presses his forehead against Zayn's when he sees the other boy doing the same.

At the end of Voldemort's message to everyone standing on Hogwarts grounds, the Death Eaters all disappear in plumes of black smoke, like trees completely disintegrating into ash. Zayn clutches Niall to him in a breathtaking hug, and presses him mouth to Niall's ear.

"We've got to find the girls," whispers.

-

They find the corridor they left the girls in blown to bits, and Zayn cries out when he sees the curtain hanging off one corner, revealing the secret corridor. They run past it, and through the empty hall, but they don't find the girls. It doesn't seem as if anyone's been here, and Niall lets out a deep breath.

"Zayn," he says, "the Obscuring charm." And he waved his wand to raise it off the girls, murmuring, " _finite incantatum_ ," so they'll be able to move again. He staggers against the wall when the girls are revealed. They both carry looks of outrage upon their faces, but Zayn doesn't let that deter him. He runs to them, gathering them up in a hug much like he had when they had first entered the battle. Safaa shoves him off, then shoves him again.

"Don't ever do that again!" she yells, small voice loud in the empty hall. It echoes wildly, and some rocks in a corner shift. "I was so worried, Zayn, what if you'd been hurt?"

A look of exasperated fondness crosses Waliyha's features. "He left us frozen and invisible, unable to defend ourselves, and you were worried about him?" she asks, incredulous.

Safaa shrugs. "He's my big brother."

Niall tones out their playful bickering and glances over at the pile of rocks in passing, then again when he sees it moving. The finer dust is rolling off the pile in waves, the smaller rocks trembling as something underneath it fights to get out. "Zayn," he says quietly.

Oblivious, the other boy continues to tease his sisters while trying to convince them to go to the Great Hall with the others. Niall pays them no mind, slowly approaching the pile of rubble. It still trembles, as if an earthquake were just around the corner, and Niall is only a foot away when he sees the first hairy leg sprout from the grit. "Zayn," he calls, louder.

The acromantula leaps out as Niall is fumbling with his wand, and he falls back as it soars over him. He turns to looks behind him as it knocks into Safaa and lays on top of her, both of them thrashing until a green light flashes and neither of them are.

Waliyha sobs, pushing the giant, heavy spider off her younger sister, and screams, "No!" when she doesn't move. Shaking Safaa's probe body, she yells abuse at the young girl, threatening her to wake up or else she'll make her regret it. Still, Safaa doesn't move.

Zayn stands there, still, wand arm up as if ready to cast another spell. Niall scrambles to his feet and runs towards him. He slowly pries Zayn's wand from his hand, and it's as if a switch has been flicked. The other boy collapses, eyes wide, clutching tightly onto Niall, choked sounds escaping his throat.

"I - it was meant to hit the - not -" he stammers, and Niall nods, slowly sitting them down.

"I know," he whispers.

-

They leave Safaa in the Great Hall with the other bodies when Voldemort leads his army across the bridge and into the courtyard. Zayn and Waliyha are stiff, eyes wide and glazed and barely recognizing anything in front of them. Niall has to pull them along by their hands, otherwise they won't move.

Hagrid is carrying Harry Potter's prone body in his arms, and seeing it is like the last bit of hope Niall had escaping his body, the last wisp of his soul flying out his mouth and floating towards the Forbidden Forest, never to be seen again. If Harry Potter couldn't defeat Voldemort, then who can?

The Dark Lord traipses around the courtyard, inviting people to join his ranks. Niall has to tune him out, has to focus on keeping Zayn on his feet. The crowd are all listening attentively, though, and all react appropriately when Neville Longbottom steps forward. Niall scoffs, shaking his head. So much for Gryffindors being the good guys.

Voldemort mocks Longbottom, but falls silent when he starts with his own speech.

"People die everyday," he cries. Unable to take it, Niall finally turns away, focusing on Zayn and Waliyha.

The sound of a sword being unsheathed pulls him back to Longbottom, even though he'd rather not watch anymore. But right there is the Gryffindor holding the sword of the original Gryffindor, shining and bedazzled. Voldemort is yelling something, and then back from the dead is Harry Potter, jumping out of Hagrid's arms and raising his wand to the Dark Lord.

And then they're fighting again.

Niall has to work twice as hard to protect Zayn and Waliyha, who're both fighting but not as well as they could be, still in shock. He fights off Death Eaters and werewolves and others, students who mistake him for one of the dark wizards.

When he gets a reprieve, he sees a pair of Gryffindors cornered by twice as many Death Eaters, all cackling victoriously. Sighing, Niall sends a blast of magic their way. The four men fall, twitching, and Niall spares a moment to meet the gaze of the two boys. The shorter one, with shocking blue eyes, gives Niall a short nod, while his mate, larger with warm brown eyes, looks much more appreciative.

The battle lasts for almost an hour more, until a horrible shriek rings throughout the castle and rattles through everyone's ears. The dark wizards all disappear just as before, only this time much more erratically, with a handful screaming about cowards.

Professor McGonagall makes an announcement that echoes throughout the castle in a much more gentle tone, informing everyone that the battle is over, the Dark Lord is defeated, the Boy Who Lived has won. She asks that everyone meet in the Great Hall for medical attention, and then the castle is erupting in cheers. The remaining students and adults are all cheering and hugging and crying out of joy and relief, but the only person Niall would want to hug right now is sitting on a set of stairs with his sister, crying. Niall stands alone, surrounded by people with someone to hold.

He startles when someone crashes into him from behind, arms wrapped tightly around him. He grimaces, looking down to see a blue-lined jumper holding onto him.

"We did it, we won!" a deep voice cries in his ear, and Niall can't help but smile, exasperated.

"Yes, Styles, we did great, high fives all around," he teases. Harry spins him, grinning wide. There's a line of blood trailing out of his hairline. "Are you hurt? You should go to the Great Hall, they can help you there -"

"I'm fine," Harry laughs. "What about you? And where's Zayn?" Niall's smile falls, and Harry's follows. "Oh, please tell me he's not -"

"No," Niall interrupts. "But, um, one of his sisters, Safaa, she - she is."

Gaping, Harry's eyes water.

The rest of the day follows in that effect. Tears and watery smiles are exchanged all around, condolences and _I'm so sorry_ s. It's all too much for Niall, and so he heads back to the dungeons, back to the common room.

When he gets there, Zayn is already lying in his bed, eyes closed and breathing even. Niall climbs in next to him, adjusting the blanket around them. If some cocky Gryffindor tries to fight him about taking a nap right after a huge battle's been fought, he'll might just have to start another one.

If Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, is allowed a nap, then so is Niall.

**Author's Note:**

> yay it's over find me on tumblr at fourgoddesses if you hate yourself


End file.
